Favor of Ilmater
| type3e = | refs3e = | school2e = Abjuration, alteration, necromancy | spheres2e = Necromantic, Protection | level2e = | type2e = Vancian | refs2e = }} Favor of Ilmater was a divine spell that could have two possible benefits: one to grant a recipient peace of mind in the most terrible circumstances, and the other to sacrifice one's life-force to aid another. Although created by Ilmater, the Crying God, and used by his faithful, the spell spread to priests of other faiths who named it after their own gods, such as favor of Torm for followers of Torm. A generic version was known as favor of the martyr. Users The spell could be cast by clerics—originally only those of Ilmater, but later priests of other faiths—and by painbearers, the specialty priests of Ilmater, as well as by paladins. However, a later version could be used only by paladins of any faith. Effect The favor of Ilmater spell actually had two possible forms—''divine fortitude'' and pact of martyrdom— that the caster could choose to apply, both closely linked to the dogma of Ilmater. The later, paladin-only version provided only the first effect. ''Divine fortitude'' In the first use of the spell, divine fortitude freed the recipient of all debilitating mental effects of pain, sickness, severe injuries, and fatigue. It also revived an unconscious recipient and lifted conditions that afflicted the mind, such as delirium, fainting, shock, and being dazed or stunned. Finally, it also banished magic that attacked the mind, such as charms, compulsions, confusion, feeblemind, hypnotic effects, and maze spells. Early forms of the spell permanently removed such mental afflictions, but later these were suppressed for its minutes-long duration. Either way, it did not heal any injuries or make the recipient invulnerable. Death could still occur, and pain and debilitating physical effects returned after the spell had expired. The later, paladin-only version also bestowed greater endurance. The original purpose of divine fortitude was to preserve the mental health of a grievously wounded, sick, or dying person, by eliminating shock and maintaining a clear head and calm thought. This gave them composure and dignity as they faced their fate, granting a noble death or the chance to complete some final, vital business. Such a person could remain alert and active even at death's door. Later, it had the more general purpose of giving a person in need the strength to resist a terrible situation. ''Pact of martyrdom'' In the second use, pact of martyrdom allowed the caster to switch their own life-force with that of the recipient, exchanging all physical injuries, provided that the caster was in greater health before the switch. This did not include diseases, drunkenness, and other debilitating conditions, only injuries. The spell could potentially leave the caster dying, as evidenced by the name. This spell allowed a priest to literally take on the pain of another, and this was a holy act according to the dogma of Ilmater. Therefore, the god urged his faithful to use it whenever there was a serious need, not in frivolous acts. Components This spell required only verbal and somatic components. The caster called upon the saints of their religious order for the power to resist. History The favor of Ilmater spell originated among the faithful of Ilmater, and was created by the One Who Endures himself. However, it since spread to priests of other faiths. References Category:Abjuration spells Category:Transmutation spells Category:Necromancy spells Category:Ilmatari spells